


unforgettable

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, First Meetings, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "first encounter" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, one: Two people meet.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _A Study in Pink_.

You could have walked on, when Mike Stamford called you.

Just ignored him, and walked on.

Instead, you turned around. You won't question it - you won't ever wonder why you did that, won't ever question why turning around seemed so right at that very moment.

You turn around. You catch up with Mike, talk about times new and old.

And you meet this amazing, wonderful, brilliant man, who reads the book your life with barely a glance. It's not an encounter you'll forget anytime soon, if ever.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes," he says.

And you are his Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
